elderscrollsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Culto dell'Aculeo di Sangue
Da non confondere con: Aculeo di Sangue Descrizione Il Culto dell'Aculeo di Sangue fu un culto negromantico devoto a Molag Bal e guidato da un nativo del Reach di nome Angof the Gravesinger. Storia Venne istituito durante la tentata Fusione dei Piani nel Reach, all'epoca un regno indipendente guidato dal Despota di Markarth, sebbene accogliesse iniziati anche da altri luoghi. Il culto era noto per sfruttare magia di natura oscura attraverso la coltivazione delle Viti dell'Aculeo di Sangue, che usavano per corrompere la terra ed evocare zombie. La presenza di tali viti ha spesso indicato la presenza di cultisti nell'area. Il principale obiettivo da Angof era di conquistare e corrompere la regione di Glenumbria, nell'High Rock. Stabilì il proprio quartier generale nell'antico cimitero di Cath Bedraud, occupandolo a partire dal 2E 578. Tuttavia, l'invasione del Culto non cominciò fino allo scoppio della Guerra delle Alleanze, nel 2E 582. I cultisti presero inizialmente il controllo dei principali cimiteri della regione di Guardia del Re, resuscitando i morti per utilizzarli come servi. Angof stesso si recò all'antico campo di battaglia di Glenumbra Moors per resuscitare il generale Alessiano Faolchu. In vita, questi era un mutaforma e un potente lupo mannaro, e venne costretto a servire Angof diffondendo la licantropia attraverso Glenumbria, fino a sottomettere la città di Camlorn e ad infettare la nobiltà bretone. Notizie delle attività del culto furono lente a diffondersi, e la sua influenza corrotta si spinse a sud fino a toccare la capitale regionale di Daggerfall. I cultisti si allearono con i banditi Corvi Rossi e tentarono di corrompere l'Albero della Sorellanza, la fonte della vita di Glenumbria. Per farlo, crearono lurcher con cui intrappolarono i Guardiani della Sorellanza di Beldama, antichi Ehlnofey venerati dalle streghe locali. Un sodale di Angof di nome Vardan guardò oltre Glenumbria, e stabilì segretamente il culto sulla piccola isola di Betnikh. Sull'isola, a Carzog's Demise, scoprì una potente reliquia Ayleid. Riuscì ad ottenerla, pur disturbando gli spiriti Ayleid, Bretoni e Orcheschi presenti, e con essa pianificò di spazzare via dall'isola il Clan Seamount. In questo modo avrebbe preso il controllo di Betnikh, dopodiché avrebbe tradito Angof e reclamato Glenumbria per sé. Tuttavia, gli Orchi Seamount appresero delle attività dei cultisti, e massacrarono gli invasori con l'aiuto del Senzanima. Scossi dal pericolo corso, i membri del Clan Seamount inviarono un'ambasceria Daggerfall per chiedere di poter entrare nell'Alleanza. Inizialmente, Re Casimir sottostimò il pericolo rappresentato dal Culto dell'Aculeo di Sangue, fino a che non tentarono di assassinarlo. Alla Guardia del Leone venne quindi ordinato di marciare a nord e porre fine alla minaccia. La Sorellanza di Beldama ebbe successo nel liberare i Guardiani e purificare l'Albero della Sorellanza, e la Guardia del leone riuscì a proteggere Aldcroft dai licantropi, strappando Camlorn a Faolchu e spezzando l'alleanza che il Culto aveva stretto con i Corvi Rossi. Tuttavia, l'insediamento di Eagle's Brook cadde nelle mani dei cultisti, e l'intera popolazione venne tramutata in zombie. Il Piano dell'Oblivion noto come Piano di Lord Velian venne generato durante questo evento da un altro cultista rinnegato. Con l'aiuto del Senzanima, la Guardia del Leone guidò un attacco finale a Cath Bedraud. Angof venne sconfitto e il pericolo per Glenumbria cessò, permettendo ai morti della regione di tornare al proprio sonno. Alla propria morte, i membri del Culto giunsero a Coldharbour, giacché le loro anime erano state reclamate da Molag Bal. Come punizione per la loro sconfitta, Bal li inviò alle Scogliere del Fallimento per partecipare a un'infinita battaglia guidati da Angof. Angof si pentì, e cercò di redimersi e curare il proprio corpo sfigurato. Sotto gli occhi di un Dremora noto come L'Osservatore, i cultisti vennero obbligati ad affrontare l'Ordine del Verme Nero guidato da Thallik Wormfather e l'Eredità Velata guidata dalla Grande Dama Estre. Più tardi, nello stesso anno, una forza d'invasione tamrielica entrò a Coldharbour nel tentativo di interrompere la Fusione dei Piani, e numerosi membri della Gilda dei Maghi si trovarono intrappolati nelle Scogliere del Fallimento. Il Senzanima si gettò a salvarli, sebbene l'Osservatore gli avesse dato l'opportunità di salvare, invece, Angof, Thallik o Estre. Angof promise di aiutare gli invasori nell'assalto finale alla Scala Infinita, ma non si sa chi, alla fine, fu salvato. Missioni *La Congiura dell'Aculeo di Sangue **Into the Hills **Unearthing the Past **Tormented Souls *A Brush with Death *A Duke in Exile *Carzog's Demise *Champion of the Guardians *Cursed Treasure *Cutting Off the Source *Dresan Keep *Forgotten Ancestry *Fortune in Failure *Into the Hills *Legacy of Baelborne Rock *Mastering the Talisman *Mists of Corruption *Pride of the Lion Guard *Purifying the Wyrd Tree *Reclaiming the Elements *Servants of Ancient Kings *Swine Thief *The Hidden Treasure *The Lion Guard's Stand *The White Mask of Merien *Vines and Villains *Vital Inheritance *Wicked Trade Posizioni *Balefire Island *Sorellanza di Beldama *Betnikh Cemetery *Bloodthorn Lair *Burial Mounds *Carved Hills *Carzog's Demise *Cath Bedraud *Cryptwatch Fort *Daggerfall (Tenuta Lerineaux) *Dresan Keep *Dwynnarth Ruins *Eagle's Brook *Grimfield *Lion Guard Redoubt *Merovec's Folly *Miniere di Khuras *Mire Falls *Moriseli *Tangle Rock *Themond Mine *Vallata dei Guardiani Membri *Angof the Gravesinger (Leader) *Drusilla Nerva *Envoy Caoiss *Grivier Bloodcaller *Harald Winvale (Precedente?) *Lilou – Leader delle Miniere di Khuras *Martine Lerineaux *Paldrin the Wise *Vardan *Verrik *Sardok della Seconda Semina Generici: *Assassino dell'Aculeo di Sangue *Cultista dell'Aculeo di Sangue *Precursore dell'Aculeo di Sangue *Incendiario dell'Aculeo di Sangue *Negromante dell'Aculeo di Sangue *Sentinella dell'Aculeo di Sangue *Devastatore dell'Aculeo di Sangue *Zombie dell'Aculeo di Sangue (a Betnikh) Apparizioni * en:Bloodthorn Cult ru:Культ Кровавого шипа Categoria:Culti Categoria:Culti daedrici Categoria:Storia Categoria:The Elder Scrolls Online Categoria:Fazioni (Online) Categoria:Fazioni